Ultra Violet
by Angel Pink
Summary: Sempre haverá chances para o recomeço de uma nova paixão! Fic. UA Presente MEGA ATRASADO * se isso ainda é possível    *, para Margarida. Espero que goste!


_Ultraviolet (Light My Way)_

_Ultra Violeta (Ilumine Meu Caminho) _

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation!**

**A letra da música também é de total direito da banda U2.**

_-x-x-x-_

Sometimes I feel like I don't know

Sometimes I feel like checking out.

I wanna get it wrong

Can't always be strong

And love, it won't be long.

_Às vezes sinto como se eu não soubesse_

_Às vezes eu tenho vontade de confirmar_

_Eu queria entender errado_

_Não posso ser forte sempre_

_E o amor não será longo_

Era manhã em Atenas, os raios de sol quente daquele lugar mediterrâneo penetravam pelas persianas verde musgo. Sabia que a menos de cinco minutos seu despertador iria soar o mesmo barulho irritante de sempre. Já estava acordado a um bom tempo, a verdade era que não tinha conseguido dormir muito bem, pois rolará de um lado para o outro da cama. Não possuía a mínima vontade de se levantar. Seu dia seria o mesmo de sempre, monótono e sem graça. Levantaria, tomaria um banho, faria o desjejum e partiria para o trabalho. Logo após regressaria para casa, tomaria outro banho, descansaria assistindo TV ou leria algum livro, depois voltaria dormir.

Não é preciso nenhum sábio adivinhar que sua vida é uma rotina chata. Hoje não era um dia legal para trabalhar e sair. Fazia dois anos que sua noiva falecerá. Ainda a amava muito e sabia que ela também o amava, mas o destino foi cruel o bastante para separá-los. Tudo estava perfeito. Faltavam poucos dias para o casório, porém um acidente de carro fez todo o sonho de Aiolos transformar em um terrível pesadelo.

O despertador toca e ele rapidamente vira para o lado para desligar. Respirando fundo, pega um porta-retrato de cima do criado mudo. E de frente dos seus incríveis olhos verdes estava sua amada. Tão linda. Sentindo que as lágrimas viriam, devolve o objeto para o lugar. Estava sendo difícil superar essa perda. Porém, a vida continua.

Aiolos levanta da cama, faz sua higiene pessoal, veste uma peça de roupa e vai para a cozinha. De lá ele decide ligar para a sua secretária executiva.

**- Bom dia senhor Kyros.**

- Bom dia Chelsea, pode cancelar os compromissos de hoje? Não estou me sentindo muito bem. – Aiolos.

- **Claro. Mais alguma coisa senhor?**

- Não, obrigado. – desligando.

Após se alimentar, Aiolos decide dar uma caminhada na praia. Talvez isso anime um pouco seu dia.

Oh, sugar, don't you cry.

Oh, child, wipe the tears from your eye.

You know I need you to be strong

And the day it as dark, as the night is long.

Feel like trash, you make me feel clean.

I'm in the black, can't see or be seen.

_Oh, doçura, não chore._

_Oh, criança, enxugue as lágrimas de seus olhos._

_Você sabe que eu preciso que você seja forte_

_E o dia é tão escuro quanto a noite é longa._

_Me sinto como lixo, você me faz sentir limpo._

_Eu estou no escuro, não posso ver ou ser visto._

Por mais complicada que seja a situação em que se encontrava nada fazia com que o sorriso de Sheila saísse de seus lábios. A euforia permanecia tão estampada no seu rosto que as pessoas passavam por ela e eram contagiados pela sua energia. Seu sonho acabará de se concluir. Estava na Grécia, ou melhor, em Atenas. A cidade que tanto tinha vontade de conhecer. Depois de juntar uma boa grana e parte de suas economias, finalmente viajara e chegara para o destino que queria.

O problema era que não sabia falar a língua grega e tinha se perdido do intérprete que a acompanhava.

- "_Céus, o que eu faço?"_ – pensa Sheila._ – "Já sei"._

Andando pelo centro da cidade através de um mapa turístico, ela decide parar uma pessoa.

- Hey, do you speak English?** - **Sheila.

A pessoa balança negativamente a cabeça e saí.

- Legal. O sol está quente, estou sozinha, não falo grego... Vou para praia. – Sheila levantando a mão para pegar um táxi.

Entrando dentro do veículo, a garota tenta se comunicar por gestos, mostrando para o taxista o local que queria ir. A tentativa funciona e Sheila chega rapidamente na praia. Entregando o dinheiro ela o agradece com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça.

Baby, baby, baby, light my way.

Alright now, baby, baby, baby, light my way.

_Amor, amor, amor, ilumine meu caminho._

_Agora, amor, amor, ilumine meu caminho._

O local era lindo. Aquela areia branca, a limpidez do mar, o céu sem nuvens. Digno de uma imagem paradisíaca. Rapidamente Sheila desfaz das suas roupas, confere seu biquíni e parte para a água. Seu corpo se choca com as ondas. Uma sensação inexplicável doma o corpo da brasileira. Nadando por um bom tempo, Sheila dá uma última mergulhada e vai caminhando lentamente para fora. Distraidamente seus olhos pousam em um homem. Pele bronzeada, cabelos ruivos, corpo definido marcado por uma camiseta branca, uma bermuda que dava uma bela visão do par de pernas torneadas e o cara estava triste.

Por qual motivo ele estaria triste? O dia estava tão belo. Uma súbita ideia passa pela cabeça de Sheila. Por que não bater um papo? Tentando tomar coragem Sheila volta para trás e nada mais um pouco. Sua ideia vai para o ralo quando lembra que está em Atenas e que não sabe falar grego. Sheila começa a fazer juramentos mentalmente, assim que ela voltasse para o Brasil faria o mais rápido possível um curso para domar o idioma.

Não percebendo uma onda que vinha atrás dela, Sheila é engolida pelo mar. Rapidamente ela retorna para a superfície. Espera, havia algo errado. Não estava sentindo a parte inferior do biquíni. O mar havia carregado a sua calcinha. E agora? Mergulhando, ela tenta procurar desesperadamente pela peça, porém, sem sucesso. O jeito era pedir ajuda, para quem?

- Hey, Hey. – grita Sheila.

Aiolos estava com o olhar perdido no horizonte, quando de repente alguém começa a gritar. Ele olha para o lado e enxerga uma moça. E que bela moça! Tirando tais pensamentos da cabeça, fixa o olhar nela. Parecia chamar alguém. Ops, ela estava o chamando? Aiolos aponta o dedo para si mesmo. Em resposta Sheila confirma com a cabeça. O que ela queria com ele? Levantando do lugar, vai até perto do mar.

O homem é a versão grega do mortal Adônis. Sheila engole seco.

- Hey, do you speak English? – Sheila.

Aiolos afirma um não.

- Fablas Español? – Sheila.

- Un poco. – Aiolos.

- _"Ainda existem milagres!"_ Hum... Portugués? – Sheila com esperanças.

- Sim. – Aioros.

- Graças a Deus! Que emoção! – Sheila. – Por favor, pode pegar minha roupa ali na areia? É que eu não consigo sair daqui.

- Quer que eu vá até ai e te ajude? – Aiolos.

- Não! É que eu... – Sheila vermelha.

Aiolos se encanta pela timidez da moça.

- É que eu perdi a parte de baixo do biquíni e sabe, não vai dar pra sair daqui seminua e... – Sheila.

- Ah claro! – rapidamente Aiolos vai até a areia, pega as roupas de Sheila e volta rapidamente.

- Hãm, eu acho melhor você jogar. – Sheila.

Voalà. A peça cai nas mãos da brasileira.

- Obrigada. – Sheila sorrindo.

- De nada. – Aiolos retribuindo o sorriso.

You bury your treasure where it can't be found

But your love is like a secret that's been passed around.

There is a silence that comes to our house

When no-one can sleep.

I guess it's the price of love; I know it's not cheap.

_Você enterra seu tesouro onde não pode ser achado_

_Mas seu amor é como um segredo que se espalhou._

_Há um silêncio que vem de uma casa_

_Onde ninguém pode dormir_

_Eu adivinho o preço de amor; eu sei que não é barato._

Andando pela praia e com a calça ensopada, Sheila se surpreende com o grego misterioso.

- Como aprendeu a falar português? – Sheila.

- Eu tenho um amigo que é brasileiro. Daí ele me ensina muitas coisas sobre a cultura do Brasil. Gostei muito da pronuncia da língua e resolvi fazer um curso. Acho o país encantador. E você? Como se interessou pela Grécia? – Aiolos.

- Sabe, desde pequenina sempre tive um fascínio enorme por mitologias, principalmente as gregas. Quando fui entendendo melhor as coisas, resolvi pesquisar, ler artigos, revistas, livros, tudo o que falava sobre seu país. Assim que consegui uma boa grana resolvi conhecer esse lugar incrível! – Sheila.

- Ainda não visitei o Brasil, ultimamente meu trabalho vem impedindo isso. – Aiolos.

- E você trabalha em que? – Sheila.

- Sou executivo. – Aiolos.

- Por isso que não consegue férias! – Sheila rindo. – 24 horas por dia focado em trabalho.

- Falou certíssimo. – Aiolos.

- Eu te vi tão triste na praia. Desculpe perguntar, sou curiosa um bocado, mas o que houve? – Sheila.

O semblante de Aiolos muda.

- Bem, eu perdi uma pessoa muito especial para mim. E... – Aiolos.

- Eu também perdi! – Sheila.

- Sério? – Aiolos.

- Ahãm. Eu perdi meu intérprete. – Sheila fazendo cara de angústia.

Aiolos se estoura de tanto rir.

- Muito engraçadinha. Nossa, faz tempo que não dou uma boa gargalhada. – Aiolos.

- Pois então junte-se a mim, minha vida é uma comédia muito louca. – Sheila. – Então, voltando ao caso que eu interrompi você perdeu quem mesmo?

- Minha noiva. Hoje completa dois anos de seu falecimento. – Aiolos.

- Sinto muito. – Sheila.

- Ah, não tem que sentir. – Aiolos. – Desde que ela se foi, parece que o céu de repente virou cinza, as coisas perderam o sentindo para mim e...

- Ei, ei! Pode parar com isso. Que baixo astral é esse moço? Olha, eu sei que quando perdemos as pessoas que amamos fica um vazio enorme em nossas vidas, mas, o mundo não pára. – Sheila segura os ombros de Aiolos e o encara nos olhos. – Tenho certeza que ela não gostaria de te ver triste e amargurado.

Por um instante algo acontece dentro de Aiolos. Essa brasileira de cabelos castanhos e pele acetinada tinha o balançado.

- Entendeu? – Sheila.

- Sim. Eu entendi. – Aiolos não consegue tirar seus olhos dos dela.

Desvencilhando as mãos dos ombros do grego, Sheila continua a animar a conversa.

- Olha, eu estou com a calça toda ensopada. Preciso de um banho urgente. Que tal você ser meu guia turístico por hoje? – Sheila.

- Claro. Adoraria acompanhar você. – Aiolos.

- Ótimo. Só vou pegar um táxi e voltar correndo para o hotel, assim pego minha câmera para tirar fotos e aproveitamos tudo. – Sheila.

Aiolos respira fundo e sem titubear diz:

- Gostaria de se hospedar em meu apartamento? – Aiolos.

- Como? – Sheila pasma.

- Hãm, você não vai precisar pagar mais a diária do hotel e ainda irá economizar dinheiro. – Aiolos.

- Puxa, fui pega de surpresa. – murmura Sheila.

Nisso um táxi se aproxima.

- O que me diz? – Aiolos.

Antes de entrar dentro, a brasileira responde:

- Como é seu nome? – Sheila.

- Aiolos Kyros. – Aiolos.

- Prazer em te conhecer Aiolos, meu nome é Sheila e sim, gostaria de me hospedar em seu apartamento. – Sheila.

Oh, come on, baby, baby, baby, light my way.

Oh, come on, baby, baby, baby, light my way

Baby, baby, baby, light my way.

_Oh, venha, amor, amor, amor ilumine meu caminho._

_Oh, vamos, amor, amor ilumine meu caminho._

_Amor, amor, amor ilumine meu caminho._

Esperando pela brasileira, Aiolos fica ansioso pela volta dela. A garota tinha conquistado seu coração. Mas será que foi uma boa escolha ter a chamado para hospedar em seu lar? Tirando tais dúvidas da cabeça, ele foca na visão que vinha a seguir. O táxi pára no mesmo lugar em que estavam. O taxista abre a porta para Sheila sair.

- Pronta para dar um tour pela cidade? – Aiolos.

- É pra já! – Sheila.

- E suas malas? – Aiolos.

- Dentro do táxi. – Sheila.

O grego explica para o taxista onde é o seu apartamento. Entregando o dinheiro para ele, Aiolos retorna com a conversa.

- Já ouviu falar do Pathernon? – Aiolos.

- Célebre templo da ordem dórica e o maior da Acrópole de Atenas? Com certeza. – Sheila- Nós vamos visitar?

- Sim. – Aiolos sorrindo.

- Que tudo! – Sheila agarra o pescoço de Aiolos e dá um beijo estalado nas bochechas do grego. – Vamos logo, porque já estou curiosa para ver.

- Calma Sheila. – Aiolos é puxado por ela.

- É mesmo, antes temos que tirar uma foto juntos. – Sheila envolve os braços no pescoço do grego mais uma vez. – Diga "Massachusetts" – Sheila.

- Massa o quê? – Aiolos.

I remember when we could sleep on stones.

Now we lie together in whispers and moans.

When I was all messed up and I heard opera in my head

Your love was a light bulb hanging over my bed.

_Eu me lembro quando nós podíamos dormir sobre pedras._

_Agora nós deitamos juntos em sussurros e gemidos._

_Quando eu estava completamente confuso e ouvi ópera em minha cabeça_

_Seu amor foi como uma lâmpada incandescente pendurada em cima da minha cama._

Depois de uma semana sem descanso, Sheila e Aiolos vão percebendo a sintonia que um nutria pelo outro. Quando caía a noite, ela desfrutava dos jantares magníficos feito pelas mãos de Aiolos. A comida era divina. Conhecera o irmão mais novo do grego e a cunhada e achará o casal muito simpático.

Todas às vezes, antes de dormir, o grego sentia uma apreensão em perder a garota. Não queria que ela partisse. Estava apaixonado pela brasileira. O jeito espontâneo e extrovertido faziam dela especial. Sem contar com a beleza única. Pele alva, cabelos castanhos lisos e sedosos, belos olhos expressivos, boca rosada, corpo curvilíneo... Totalmente perfeita.

Sentada na cama do quarto de hóspedes, Sheila fica olhando as fotos reveladas que foram tiradas de sua câmera digital. Os locais eram incríveis, frequentaram desde templos até restaurantes típicos da culinária regional. Aiolos era uma excepcional companhia. Inteligente, carinhoso, bonito, engraçado, paciente... Um espetáculo de homem! Pena que faltava pouco tempo para retornar ao Brasil.

Apesar de estarem sempre juntos nunca ambos se aproximaram para tentarem "algo a mais". Bem que Sheila queria se deliciar com uma longa e prazerosa companhia romântica. Porém o receio era maior. E se ele não estivesse esquecido da falecida? E se ele gostará dela somente como uma boa amiga? E se...

Alguém bate na porta, ou melhor, Aiolos bate na porta!

- Pode entrar. – diz Sheila.

- Achei que você... – Aiolos abrindo a porta.

- Que eu... – Sheila tentando decifrar.

Aiolos respira fundo, bem fundo.

- Desculpe-me o modo como irei falar, mas a verdade é que eu não consigo mais resistir ao desejo. Anseio loucamente em ir até a sua frente, te tomar em meus braços e lhe beijar. Você é uma maldita droga para meu vício e eu preciso, necessito fazer amor com você antes que eu enlouqueça! Tento esquecer essa atração que sinto, porém, a cada instante que olho para você, parece que tudo se intensifica. – Aiolos. – Me perdoe.

Alegre. Assustada. Eufórica. Maravilhada. Sheila tenta recuperar do choque.

- Puta china merda! – Sheila.

- Sabia que não devia te contar. – Aiolos saindo.

Baby, baby, baby, light my way

(Oh, come on)

Baby, baby, baby, light my way

_Amor, amor, amor ilumine meu caminho_

_(Oh, vamos)_

_Amor, amor, amor, ilumine meu caminho._

- Mais que coisa! Volte aqui Aiolos! Não arregue agora! - grita Sheila.

Levantando da cama, ela corre atrás de Aiolos e o encontra sentado no sofá da sala de estar.

- Seu idiota, você faz a ideia do esforço que faço em não tentar te agarrar? Sabe o que é estar com os hormônios borbulhando em tempo de explodir? Por que não foi até mim? Por que não disse suas reais intenções comigo? – Sheila.

Agora quem olha incrédulo é Aiolos.

- Eu queria muito ficar com você, só que tudo parecia àquela coisa de amigos coloridos e tinha o lance da falecida e... – Sheila.

- Queria? – Aiolos.

- Ok. Ainda quero. – Sheila.

- Espere. – Aiolos.

- O que foi? – Sheila.

- Isso é tudo que precisava ouvir de você. Que tal encerrarmos essa conversa? – Aiolos.

- Muito bem, seu desejo é uma ordem! – Sheila vence o pequeno espaço que tinha entre ambos e o abraça beijando sofregamente.

Surge uma colisão de emoções e todo o pensamento que havia dentro da mente de Sheila se desfaz como mágica. Os lábios de Aiolos eram tão quentes e sensuais! Sua língua percorre cada pedacinho daquele local ainda inexplorável. Aiolos começa a fazer uma trilha de beijos entre o maxilar e o pescoço alvo da garota. O calor se abrange entre eles. Sheila desloca suas mãos para acariciar a grande massa ruiva de cabelo do grego. A respiração da brasileira começa a ficar entrecortada. Precisava logo sentir o membro daquele homem dentro de si!

- Vamos para o quarto! – sussurra Sheila.

Suspendendo-a pelo ar, Aiolos vai caminhando devagar até chegar a seu quarto. Parando lá, ele a acomoda suavemente em sua belíssima cama. Sheila começa a desfazer da camisa do grego, enquanto isso ele consegue desprender a calça jeans dela. Sheila fica apenas com a blusa e uma calcinha de cor fúcsia. A visão tentadora faz Aiolos perder todo o sinal do mundo externo. Lentamente ele começa a acariciar o tornozelo de Sheila, em seguida, começa a subir e acomodar beijos entre a panturrilha e a coxa. A feminilidade da brasileira começa a pulsar.

Sheila agarra os lençóis da cama e cerra os olhos. Seu coração começa a bater desenfreadamente. Aiolos retira a calcinha dela e introduz sua língua, fazendo movimentos circulares. Alguns gemidos são soltos por Sheila. Contorcendo-se de tanto prazer, a garota tenta abrir os olhos, quando faz, não consegue imaginar cena mais erótica do que aquela que estava vendo. Os orbes de Aiolos fixam-se nos dela. Após o ato, ambos desfazem do resto das roupas que possuíam e novamente se abraçam. Sheila começa a arranhar delicadamente os ombros e costas do grego, depois o excita, dando pequenas mordidinhas nas orelhas. Com uma das mãos Aiolos afaga os seios de Sheila.

- P-por favor, e-eu não posso suportar mais. – Sheila sussurrando ofegante.

Numa estocada só, ambos gritam de prazer. A sintonia e sincronia eram perfeitas. A cada investida ele fala algo, mas Sheila ouvia apenas murmúrios indecifráveis. Quando a avalanche do ápice chega, os dois, exaustos rolam para o lado cama. Sheila aconchega sua cabeça no ombro de Aiolos e ele a abraça. Juntos, acabam adormecendo.

Baby, baby, baby, light my way

(Oh, come on)

Baby, baby, baby, light my way

_Amor, amor, amor ilumine meu caminho_

_(Oh, vamos)_

_Amor, amor, amor, ilumine meu caminho._

Na manhã seguinte, Aiolos acorda. Clareando a mente, ele olha para o teto, hoje ele iria dizer seu real sentimento com Sheila e tentaria convencê-la a ficar. Porém quando seu braço vira para o lado de onde ela dormira acaba sentindo a cama vazia. Pegando seu celular ele dá uma olhada nas horas. Ainda estava cedo. Onde Sheila estaria? Levantando-se, vai até o banheiro. Quando olha para o enorme espelho percebe uma foto colada dos dois juntos na Acrópole. E uma mensagem, escrita de batom com o encerramento de um beijo!

"_Estou voltando para o Brasil, foi inesquecível nossa noite, obrigada por tudo!" _

- Como assim voltando? – Aiolos se desespera.

Correndo até o quarto de hospedes, ele escancara a porta.

- Sheila! – Aiolos.

Havia um pedaço de papel na cama. Aiolos se aproxima e pega o papel para ler:

"_Segunda-feira, às 15h30min no aeroporto de São Paulo. Beijos!"_

- Como? Hoje é sábado, por que raios ela fez isso? Não é possível. – voltando para o seu quarto ele pega o celular e disca para o aeroporto de Atenas.

- **Aeroporto central de Atenas, bom dia!**

- Bom dia. Gostaria de saber qual foi o último e quando será o próximo vôo para o Brasil, por favor. – Aiolos.

- **O último vôo aconteceu hoje às 07h00min da manhã.**

- _"Droga, já são 08h30min"_- pensa Aiolos.

- **E o próximo vôo acontecerá na segunda feira às 10h30min da manhã. **

- E por que não haverá nenhum vôo no domingo? – Aiolos.

- **Porque algumas linhas aéreas foram canceladas por motivos climáticos. E a previsão de melhor ida será de segunda adiante. Mais alguma coisa que gostaria de saber senhor?**

- Não. Obrigado. – Aiolos.

- **Por nada. Tenha um bom dia.**

Assim que a conversa se encerra, Aiolos liga novamente, porém, para a sua secretária executiva.

- Oi Chelsea, será que você poderia antecipar minhas férias para hoje? Ótimo e que bom está dando tudo certo por ai. Para onde eu vou? Oras, finalmente decidi visitar o Brasil! – Aiolos sorrindo.

(Ultra violetlove - ultra violetlove)

(Ultra violetlove - ultra violetlove)

Baby, baby, baby

Baby, baby, baby

Baby, baby, baby, light my way

_(Amor Ultra Violeta - amor ultra violeta)_

_(Amor Ultra Violeta - amor ultra violeta)_

_Amor, amor, amor_

_Amor, amor, amor_

_Amor, amor, amor, ilumine meu caminho_

_**-x-x-x-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Você acha que seu aniversário (atrasado ¬¬') iria passar despercebido por mim? Enganou-se meu bem. Dona Anna aqui, deu duro pra bolar algo. Espero que goste! Sei que assim como eu, você é FÃ de U2. Acho essa música liiiiiiiiinda! E achei T-U-D-O D-E B-O-M colocar ela como presente de aniversário. Sorry pelo hentai ( e acordos gramaticais)...sem comentários O.o<strong>

**Ahhhh eu não resisti e resgatei aquele tão famoso "Puta china...". A pronúncia é tudo haver com a Sheila que conheço. Então, puxei ele, lá do fuuuundo do baú. E PARA ENCERRAR "PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ, NESTA DATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA". Kissus!**

**Ps: Dona Graziele e Júlia, se preparem!**


End file.
